


Shiver

by AmorVincitOmnia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorVincitOmnia/pseuds/AmorVincitOmnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alphinaud hadn't of interrupted when Haurchefant was offering you to use his private chambers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I play as a miqo'te!WoL and since there are very little of them on here I decided to write one and I kept it as ambiguous with no mention of the WoL's hair, eye or skin color so it could help insert your own WoL. My beta decided to go on cruise so any and all mistakes are mine. I haven't written several years so be kind please. I tried to get as close to Haurchefant's characterization as I could, I don't know if I succeeded but I tried.

As you teleport into Camp Dragonhead, you immediately curse quietly for not thinking to dress in warmer clothes as you glance down at your light robes, shivering slightly you head to a familiar building with thoughts of a certain silver haired elezen who would be within. Stepping in the building you notice Haurchefant working on a pile of papers at his desk, he looks up at your entrance and a broad smile crosses his face.

“You are always a welcome sight my friend!”

He stands and very nearly sweeps you off your feet given your height to embrace you enthusiastically. Stepping back he beams at you, wearing a smile you can’t resist returning.

“I admit I was impatiently anticipating your arrival. Full glad am I now that you are here.” Noticing your light robes and barely there shivers he leans closer, “I’ve had the fires stoked; however the fire in my private chambers is much warmer.”

You feel heat flood your cheeks as you blush at his forwardness and find the floor very fascinating as you think of a reply trying very hard to keep your tail and ears still. Gathering your courage, you’re the warrior of light if you can take down a primal without batting an eye surely you can accept his offer with just as much grace, you look up at Haurchefant and try to appear nonchalant as you reply but mentally curse the small shake of excitement in your voice and the suddenly uncontrollable waving of your traitorous tail.

“Well I certainly am quite cold; I would greatly appreciate a warm place to relax in.”

If it was even possible, Haurchefant’s smile grew wider upon your answer. Nervous and excited you take his hand when he offers it to you, feeling butterflies in your belly as he leads you out of the room down several corridors to finally stop at the door to his chambers. Haurchefant produces a key from someplace on his person and unlocks the door. Turning to you he gestures for you to enter and the hungry look on his face and the tone of his voice to his next words make you shiver for a completely different reason.

“After you, my lady.”

Weak kneed you enter, stopping yourself from mewling with pleasure; Haurchefant wasn’t lying when he said that his chambers were much warmer. Distracted as you bask in the warmth, you nearly jump out of your skin when strong arms wrap around you from behind and you instinctively flick your ear as you feel warm breath ghost across it. Haurchefant chuckles lowly, making your ear flick once more and your body to shiver.

“Even with the hearth blazing you are still cold? That certainly won’t do, come, the bed is much warmer.”

You couldn’t take it anymore, his tone of voice, his words, the way he looked at you as you entered his chambers, it was all too much for your self-control. You collapse back against his firm body as you feel heat rush south and let out a small mewl. He literally sweeps you off your feet and carries you over to the bed, setting you down gently; he cradles your face in his hands and brings his lips to yours. His kiss filled you with not only passion, but love as well not to mention making you feel set alight. When he pulled back, the look of utmost adoration and love on his face stole your breath away. 

“I have been yearning, longing to do that for quite some time now.”

Not only do his words warm your heart, but the barely there tremble in his voice does as well. No longer caring about how much your tail is waving in happiness, you lean up and give his lips a light kiss and run your fingers through his silver hair.

“I as have I.”

End.


End file.
